


Episode Twenty-three

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [23]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bears, Class Differences, Dialogue-Only, Doggy Style, Embedded Images, Face-Sitting, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Height Differences, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Size Difference, Slice of Life, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, a bit of family drama, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose





	1. Chapter 1

**Simon:** It’s almost three, have you eaten anything?

**Peter:** Oh, are you hungry? I’m sorry, I can make you something.

**Simon:** Prince, I’m asking if _you’ve_ eaten. I ate some leftovers, I’m good. You’ve been up here since you got up, and I didn’t see you eat breakfast.

**Peter:** Oh… Yeah, I suppose I haven’t. Well, no, I had some yogurt... and some coffee… Though it was black coffee.

**Simon laughed:** I don’t think that’s _quite_ enough.

**Peter:** I’m just trying to finish this… Yeah, you’re right. I should take a break and eat something.

**Simon:** I’m sure it’ll help your focus when you come back to it.

**Peter stood up and stretched:** Yeah, it will. I should probably do some yoga after I eat too… It always helps, and I don’t have much work left anyway. I’m so stiff from sitting. Oh! We have a house to check out in Brindleton next week. I know it’s kind of last minute and in the middle of the last bit of wedding preparation, I’m sorry. It looks like it might be perfect though, and it’s close to a nice school.

**Simon:** Oh, yeah, no problem. How… does the school thing work? Not that we really have to worry about it yet, but… is our future kid going to need two schools?

**Peter:** We always had tutors. We had our usual school in Windenburg that we went to when we were there, and we had tutors when we travelled anywhere, or when we were staying somewhere for a long time. I kind of assumed we’d do the same since I have to travel a lot… so we can pick which place to put them in school, and I like the school there. I was going to ask you about it when it came to it, which is why I mentioned it.

**Simon:** I hadn’t even thought of looking into the school near here. I’m impressed you have already. You’re always so on top of things.

**Peter:** Except eating while I’m working!

**Simon laughed:** Okay, except eating, that’s true. Let’s go get you some food.

* * *

 

**Simon:** You mind if I try some of that yoga with you? I’ve always wanted to try, but just haven’t… and you know what you’re doing.

**Peter:** Yeah! That sounds nice, I can show you some basics. You should get into something stretchy and comfortable too.

* * *

 

**Peter:** Hey. You ready?

**Simon:** Oooh. You don’t normally wear a crop top. I like it.

**Peter giggled:** I don’t normally have your company!

**Simon:** Mmm. Well, I’m ready. What do I do?

**Peter:** I’ll show you a few beginner poses and how to breathe. Breathing is the most important part, and don’t push yourself, or you’ll get hurt. It’s not about that.

**Simon:** Alright. Got it. If I hurt myself, will you nurse me back to health?

**Peter laughed:** Only if you listen to me! Okay, yeah I still would.

* * *

 

**Simon:** Hoo boy, I am not so good at this.

**Peter laughed:** You only just started, and I think you’ve been doing great considering. Let’s do the corpse pose and finish up?

**Simon snorted:** Oh _that_ doesn’t sound good.

**Peter giggled:** We just lie on our backs with our arms at our sides like this. Close your eyes and breathe. A little vampire roleplay. Just not feeding. Not hungry, comfortably sated. Quiet breathing, lying in wait, meditating.

**Simon laughed:** You’ve been hanging out with your cousin too much.

**Peter laughed:** Shhh. Pretend you’re floating down a nice, peaceful river then… in a canoe.

**Simon laughed:** Glad you added that canoe bit. Gettin’ a bit dark here.

**Peter giggled:** Hush!

* * *

 

**Simon:** Corpse pose is nice. I liked that. Once I actually did it.

**Peter:** Yeah, it’s relaxing, I like it too. Speaking of relaxing… you want to have sex? I’m not super sweaty.

**Simon:** Have since you came in in that crop top.

**Peter:** Ooh, my secret plan worked!

**Simon:** It was kind of obvious. I also saw the lube you brought in with the towels. You’re not very good at secrets.

**Peter giggled:** Rude! But true.

**Simon:** You just want to fuck right here? On the floor?

**Peter:** Yeah. Especially if you keep talking like that. Do you want to? I know you just worked out. We can move to the bed--

**Simon got on top of him:** Why do that when I can fuck you right now, right here?

* * *

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Simon:** Pete, what was that big building we saw down the way?

**Peter:** Umm? Which one?

**Simon:** I… think it was the… biggest?

**Peter:** The grocery store? With the big sign?

**Simon:** Do rich grocery stores have boats?! Is that how they get the fish?

**Peter giggled:** Oh! No. Not usually? I mean, I haven’t seen any? Maybe they have them on islands. That would make sense. Anyway, that was the yacht club. I suppose it also has a big sign.

**Simon:** Oh. What’s a yacht club? I mean, I gather it has yachts. Do you like… collect yachts and get a tenth yacht for free? Yacht of the month maybe?

**Peter laughed:** Oh my god. No, it’s like a sports club. You all have yachts or sometimes other boats and sail them… and talk about sailing… and yachts and… other boats. My dad’s in one. I thought it was so boring. Rose and I used to play pirates when we were kids, and I liked that, but the boating itself was whatever. Rose liked it. She still always goes with him now, if she can. They were always gone most of the summer, doing boat things.

**Simon:** Is there a yacht club in Windenburg?

**Peter:** There is. They don’t go to that one though. I don’t know, there was some bickering or something or other that they didn’t want to be involved in.

**Simon laughed:** I see. Where do they go then? Here? I guess this is kind of far away.

**Peter:** It’s some place on the west coast, so not here, but still far away, yeah. I don’t remember the name of it, but it’s in California. They’re gearing up to go together right after this wedding! I think Rose is taking Cameron with this time too. We can go if you’re interested? I can take other stuff to do.

**Simon:** Oh, no, I don’t think I’d like that. I was just curious.

**Peter:** Oh, good. I really don’t like sailing.

**Simon laughed:** Why did you offer?

**Peter:** _You_ might like it! I wanted to let you try it. I don’t _hate_ it, I just don’t _like_ it. I know with your hours being cut so badly too... if you got into it, it’d give you something to do here while I’m busy. I’m sure we can find plenty for you to do though that you’ll like doing.

**Simon:** That’s sweet of you. I’m not too worried about that… other than money, but I shouldn’t be. I could crochet nautical themed doilies for spare change.

**Peter laughed:** No, we’ll be just fine, I promise. Can you really crochet though? I’ve never seen you crochet?

**Simon:** Yeah, I actually can, haven’t in years. Might be better if I tried nautical themed paintings. I have more recent practice on that. Not nautical specifically, but.

**Peter:** You keep surprising me! Well, are you ready to go look at the house? I bet you’ll love this place. There’s a beautiful waterfall nearby, just like home... and there’s a farm on the other side of the house. I actually met the couple who run it when I was here last time. They’re lesbians! They seemed super nice; they have two cute little newborn babies too! I’d love to live right next to them, especially when we have our baby. I love living in Granite Falls too, but I do sometimes feel a little... alone, I guess. I have you… and Colin and Mark not too far away, but otherwise, it’s such a long trip to be with people. People like us, I mean. It’s hard to find them around there.

**Simon:** I understand that completely. Even online there it’s hard. Was for me anyway. You just fell out the sky like some kind of angel.

**Peter:** Awww, but that’s how I feel about you. Maybe you did too, and we just crashed into each other.

**Simon laughed and kissed him:** I am pretty clumsy! Let’s go take a look. I’m sure it’s beautiful if you picked it out.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter:** Well, what did you think?

**Simon:** It’s gorgeous. I really like the backyard. Can’t see into any other houses and there’s room to put some lawn toys out there for a kid. A little nervous about a pool and a toddler… whenever we have one.

**Peter:** We can put a fence around it and keep it covered when we’re not using it. If you really want, we can get it taken out too. I like having a pool, but I want you to feel like we’re all safe.

**Simon:** No, I think a fence and cover will be good. I can’t wrap everyone in bubble wrap.

**Peter laughed:** That might encourage them to start throwing themselves at the wall to hear the pops.

**Simon laughed:** True. That’s one response to overprotectiveness, isn’t it? Well, I’m happy with the house if you are. Seems well built. It’s certainly got a lot of space. Very bright, lots of sunlight.

**Peter:** Yeah! Okay, I’ll get the buying rolling then, and speaking of rolling, we need to get back to the airport soon.

**Simon:** I don’t know how you travel like this all the time. You’re really amazing.

**Peter:** Aww. Other than not seeing you, I kind of like it! I get to meet all sorts of different people on the way. I’m sorry about the seats though, honey, I didn’t think about it, and I should have. We’ll upgrade this time if we can, and I’ll get the bigger seats from now on when you come with me. I just like being around more people in coach and talking to people who want to talk.

**Simon laughed:** That’d be good. I thought I was going to have to have you pry me out with a giant spatula.

**Peter:** Because you’re so hot and beefy?

**Simon blushed and laughed:** Something like that.

**Peter:** You’re so sweet, still blushing when I play with you. You’re as red as when I first talked to you in the visitor center. You ready to go?

**Simon:** I’m ready to do whatever you want me to.

**Peter laughed:** Well, I want other things, but we need to go, so I guess that’s a want. Sort of. _Also_ , we have another wedding in two days! Oh god, missing the flight would be bad.

**Simon:** Alrighty, let’s get moving then!


	4. Chapter 4

**Simon:** Hey prince, time to wake up. I dropped Spritzy off at boarding for you. She was super excited to be there.

**Peter sat up:** Hmm? Oh. What time is it?

**Simon:** Eight. You were totally passed out, I wanted to let you sleep a little longer. Big day and I know it took you a bit to get to sleep last night.

**Peter:** You give such nice shoulder rubs… If you knew I was awake, doesn’t that mean you were awake too?

**Simon laughed:** It does! I did fall asleep once you did though, I just woke up earlier. Might as well let you get well rested, right? Did you sleep well once you got there?

**Peter:** Yeah, I think so! I’m already wide awake.

**Simon:** You usually are though. You do seem a little extra squirrely though.

**Peter:** Yes! I get to marry you _again_! And this time it’s only our favorite people with us. It feels like… I don’t know. I’m excited!

**Simon:** Like our real wedding? That’s how I feel.

**Peter:** Yeah. Yeah, exactly like that! The first time was just practice. But I’d marry you a hundred times, even if my grandparents had to be there. I’m so ready! I’m going to go shower. Did you eat? We could stop at the bakery on our way and get something. I want a cookie.

**Simon laughed:** Alright. Sounds good. I’ll go make some coffee to take with us while you’re in the shower.

**Peter:** Oh! Grab our wedding clothes out of the closet and take them with you downstairs. I don’t want to forget them. That would be a disaster. Hello mom, I’m just going to wear shorts for my wedding!

**Simon:** She did say you could wear what you want! But yeah, maybe not the best idea.

**Peter:** I don’t really want to wear shorts for it anyway.

**Simon:** I figured as much. I’ll grab them, don’t worry.

* * *

 

**Hira:** Petey! You’re finally here, I got here like TWO HOURS AGO.

**Colin:** It was _maybe_ half an hour ago. I was here before she was.

**Hira laughed:** What is this, _a contest_?

**Colin:** You started it, and I’m winning.

**Hira:** Ooooh, listen to this sassy shit!

**Peter giggled:** Oh, you two at it again.

**Hira laughed:** Get a room, right? Speaking of rooms though, this is where you two get to hang out while everyone else is fussing with getting things ready. Pretty nice, huh? You have your snack and drink tables right there. They’ll bring you an actual lunch pretty soon. You even have a hot tub over there to relax a bit. Oh, hey, Petey, also, I got you something. Brought you something really. You made these really cute little drawings when we were kids, at my house. I think we were like five? My mom kept them forever, this one in a frame since she’s a nerd and thought the composition was so nice. Anyway, you drew yourself getting married and she said she wanted me to give it to you today. They wish they could have made it, of course.

**Peter:** Oh my god, tell her thank you, that’s so sweet! And, wow, I am _so_ gay. Even had another guy on there way back then. Here, I’ll set it over here.

**Simon laughed:** Not news to you, I’m sure. The gay thing.

**Peter laughed:** No! I was pretty early and loud about it. I don’t remember at five, but… as long I _can_ remember... and I told people about boys I liked a lot.

**Colin:** It’s true, he did. His parents were so great about it too. Unlike mine were. With everything.

**Peter:** Do you want a hug?

**Colin:** Sure, thank you. Sorry, I didn’t mean to be a downer. At your wedding of all places.

**Peter:** Don’t worry about it. We’re all here for you, just like you’re here for us.

**Colin:** You’re right, thank you. Though, you’re fucked on the me being here for you thing because I’m about to leave. Hira and I have to run off and to help your mom with something or other, she texted me a minute ago. My mom just got here too, I think.

**Peter laughed:** You know that’s not what I meant.

**Colin laughed:** Yeah, I know. You two can hang here, we’ll be back in a little bit. You’re not rid of me yet! You don’t need to change or anything yet. Lunch should be on its way too.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Peter:** You look so handsome! I hadn’t seen you in the whole outfit yet.

**Simon:** That’s bad luck or something right?

**Peter:** That’s for seeing you entirely. We already messed that up. Twice.

**Simon sat down:** Well, shit. We’re doomed, call it off. I knew it was coming.

**Peter giggled:** You can’t get rid of me that easily. Besides, we’re already technically married. No takebacks. Also, if we messed it up twice, that means bad luck with having bad luck. Which means good luck!

**Simon snorted:** I’m not sure how sound that logic is, but it’s about as sound as superstitions are anyway, so I buy it. Sold. You could probably sell me anything though.

**Peter:** I didn’t sell you on powdered donuts.

**Simon laughed:** Alright, maybe not on powdered donuts. Powdered anything really. Yuck. And it gets all over my beard.

**Peter:** Well, I could—

**Katy:** Peter!

**Peter:** I’m sorry!

**Katy:** Sorry? I don’t what you’re sorry about, but don’t worry about it, dear. I just love your blazer! You’ve loved flowers since you were little. I used to take you on walks through your grandparents’ gardens, especially when you were fussy. Even when you were just a baby, you’d _scream_ with delight and pull the flowers off as we walked past. Your father dried and kept many of them, when he found them in your stroller.

**Peter:** I thought you were reading my mind, I guess! Really? Does dad still have the flowers even now?

**Katy:** Oh, yes. He has so many little things from when you were both little. He’s always been so sentimental. Rose collected sticks and built little catapults. She’d shoot debris all over. He has a few of those catapults too.

**Peter:** I remember those! She hit me right in the eye once. She was laughing super hard too while saying she was sorry and trying to pull pine needle bits out of my eye while I was sobbing.

**Katy:** That does sound like Rose.

**Rose walked in:** Petey! I heard you talking about me! You’re not badmouthing me, right?

**Peter giggled:** Uh, not exactly.

**Rose:** I’ll let it slide today.

**Peter:** Hey, why are you taller than me?

**Rose laughed:** Heels, Pete. We’ve had this conversation before!  
  


**Peter:** No fair, taller than me at my own wedding!

**Rose:** You could wear heels too!

**Peter:** Ugh, no, they hurt like hell—heck.

**Katy laughed:** You just need practice and a good shoe fitter if you’re determined enough.

**Rose:** Oh! Mom, um, just so you know… there might be the tiniest, little, teeny scratch on the car.

**Katy:** I’m sure you had nothing to do with it?

**Rose:** Nope. I just thought I should tell you now so you didn’t blame me.

**Katy:** Right. Are we all ready to go downstairs and mingle a bit before the ceremony? I think I saw your family arriving not long ago, Simon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hilary** : Wow, look at this, Simon. You’re getting married in a castle. It’s beautiful, just like from all those movies and books you poured over!

**Simon:** You’re going to make me cry.

**Hilary:** Good, because I did earlier when we pulled up and saw it. I know you would have been plenty happy to get married anywhere, but I’m so happy you’re getting your dream wedding and that I’m here to see it happen! Dad and Forrest are somewhere too. I think Forrest went to find his boyfriends. He was talking about them all the way here, it was sweet. Might take him awhile to find them in this place!

**Simon:** Maybe someday I’ll get to show up to your mountain wedding.

**Hilary laughed:** Yah, if I ever actually get around to finding someone! I did sign up for one of those apps. Haven’t had much luck yet, but I’m optimistic! And hey, I’m not getting any older now, right? Sort of. I do have a date next week. We’ll see how that goes. Last guy was being a big baby over me being taller than him, said he couldn’t tell from my pictures. I don’t know how he couldn’t! Like he went off about it, acting like it was my fault. Too bad, he was cute.

**Simon:** Oh geeze. Well, it’ll happen when it happens, I guess. Took me awhile too.

**Hilary:** Remember that double date we went on?

**Simon laughed:** Oh no.

**Peter:** Oh, I need to know now!

**Hilary:** Should I share it, Simon?

**Simon laughed:** Go for it.

**Hilary:** Okay, so, Pete… _both_ guys were acting full out like they knew everything about the outdoors, animals, plants; they got it. My date even more than Simon’s, probably because I’m a woman. So, we worked out a nice double date hiking in the middle of nowhere; somewhere you can hear each other talk, you know? We don’t go hiking in the woods with first dates alone with some stranger, that’d be foolhardy. They accepted that, thought it sounded great! We told them it’d be solid day’s hike, we can do shorter if they want, like this is just a date. They said the long hike, let’s go on a real hike! So, we said bring the good boots, you know. So, first off, neither of them came the least bit prepared for even half a day’s hike. Simon’s date did have good boots, I’ll give him that. So, we get about, like, maybe ten minutes in and my date has to take a piss. Whatever, we’re out in the woods, right. So, he’s walking off the path to go, and I tell him he’s about to walk into some poison ivy… and, you know, he’s wearing shorts. He waves me off, tells me he knows what he’s doing, he knows his plants! I tell him I goddamn know my plants perfectly well, and he’s about to get a nasty rash. He laughs. Simon and I exchange the look we do. A couple hours after that, Simon’s date, who claimed to know all about the native animals there, is talking up a snake saying it’s a garter snake. Gets right up on it. Simon yells at him telling him that it’s a fuckin’ rattlesnake. You know Simon doesn’t yell. Like _ever_ unless it’s real bad. Not in time though because he was getting real in its face. It bit him. We had to get emergency people there. By the time the EMTs are there to take care of him, my date is starting to blister from the poison ivy and he’s telling me he has a real nasty sunburn! Can you even believe that?  Simon tells him he has a fuckin’ poison ivy rash and suddenly he panics. He’s yelling to the EMTs about it who are quite busy with Simon’s date who actually needed help. So, it was a complete disaster!

**Simon laughed:** It was an eventful few hours, I can confirm.

**Peter:** Wooow. Was Simon’s date okay? Sounds like your date especially deserved his rash.

**Hilary laughed:** Yah, he was alright. Simon checked in on him. My date is presumed alive, but he never responded to me. Maybe we’re laughing at a dead man. I’m sure that’s what he wants us to believe.

**Peter giggled:** I guess we may never know! Oh gosh, the time! We need to get into the ceremony now.

**Hilary:** Alright, let’s go! I haven’t seen any rattlesnakes round here, so I think you’re safe.

**Peter giggled:** I do know what rattlesnakes look like! Though I would also listen to either of you anyway! You have the degree, not me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Simon:** Well, I guess I’ll start since everyone is staring at me… and you. That one makes perfect sense to me. I stare at you all the time wondering how I met someone as amazing, gentle, compassionate and gorgeous as you are. Even when you’ve just woken up in the morning and you laugh and tell me you look terrible and have bad breath when I kiss you. It’s never been true, but even if it happens, I’d never want to be without you. I’ve never wanted to be with someone nearly as much as I always want to be with you, even when you’re just in another room. I’m a very over-attached puppy, and I promise to never leave your side. I also promise to not stick to my training and the scripts, I guess, since I forgot every single word of it when you looked up and smiled at me and the light from the window behind me lit up your bright, beautiful green eyes. Happens every time you smile; perfect lighting or not, I just go blank. 

**Peter:** It was better than the plan anyway. I’m very bad at going off script, I think? But I also promise to stay with you forever and take care of you no matter what happens. Not that I think you actually need it. I think you could get lost in the Antarctic and survive just fine without any help from me. 

**Simon:** No, I would probably starve once I ran out of cereal.

**Peter giggled:** Maybe! I would definitely freeze in literally two seconds without you! That’s why we’re better together. We’re even stronger together than when we are alone. So, I’m pronouncing us extra official husbands _right now_ since we didn’t get an officiant this time. We need each other!

**_(clapping)_ **

* * *

 

**Forrest:** Oh wow, that was like… disgusting, dude. Good disgusting. I think?

**Colin laughed:** Shhh, or we’ll have a wedding ourselves, and Mark and I will spend a whole hour telling everyone how in love with you we are. Maybe two hours. An hour for each of us.

**Mark:** Fuck yeah, I’m game.

**Forrest laughed:** Woah…. that’s harsh. I’m kinda turned on now.

**Mark snorted:** Later Forrest. Rein it in.

**Forrest:** Always killing the fun, man.

**Mark laughed:** Only occasionally. Not  _ always _ .

* * *

 

**Simon:** Prince, did I do—

**Peter:** You were _ amazing _ ! Like you always are!

**Simon:** I’m sorry I forg—

**Peter:** No, it was so much better, Simon! I love you  **_so_ ** much, I’m so happy with everything you said and with  _ you _ and with everything you do! I’m always so happy with you. Every single day I think about how lucky I am to be with you! And then I usually bring you something to eat, because that’s how I show my love.

**Simon laughed:** Spritzy and I both approve of that love language. You do lots of other things too though. Speaking of food though, dinner? You didn’t eat much of your lunch earlier, and _I’m_ starving.

**Peter:** Oh my  _ god,  _ yes! I could barely eat lunch because I was so excited. I’m so hungry! Did you  _ see _ the cake?! I can smell the salmon too, and it smells so good. Let’s get to dinner! 


	8. Chapter 8

**At The End of The Reception  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Simon:** I, uh… have a gift from your grandparents on the table there.

 **Peter:** Just you?

**Simon:** Looks like it?

 **Peter:** Oh, there’s one here for me too from them.

 **Simon:** Why did they send anything at all? They were at the last one. We got gifts from them then?

 **Peter:** That’s not unusual in my family. We always send gifts to every event even if they’re multiples. The separate gifts are though, and I’m kind of… I don’t know.

 **Simon:** Worried? Do you want to wait to open them?

**Peter:** No, I don’t think it will make anything better. I’ll just worry about it until we do.

 **Simon:** How bad do you think it could be?

 **Peter laughed:** Well, it won’t be poison, I suppose… you’re right. Alright, I’ll open mine first. It’s… a book.

 **Simon:** …What kind—

 **Peter:** It’s a book I already have. This is from one of the etiquette courses I had to take… and it has markers at sections.

**Simon laughed:** Wow. Like they’re telling you to brush up?

 **Peter tossed the book down:** Yeah, I guess that’s what they mean.

 **Simon:** Sorry, laughing probably wasn’t appropriate.

 **Peter:** No, honey, I’m sorry, I’m not mad at you for laughing. I can see why it’s funny. I’m mad at _them_. I don’t even want to know what they gave you. We’ll just ignore it, I guess. I am _not_ sending them a thank you card for this bullshit.

 **Simon opened his and laughed:** I agree, we shouldn’t. Looks like a dieting book.

 **Peter:** Oh my fucking _god_. What the fuck is wrong with them?

 **Simon set it down:** I figured it was coming at some point. They said things along those lines to Hilary too. Veiled, of course. Badly veiled.

**Peter:** I hate them so much, Simon. I always try to be nice to them, and they’re never nice to me. They’re being even worse to you and that hurts even more.

 **Simon:** Aw, prince. Don’t worry about me. I have a thick layer of fat to protect me from their arrows. And from cold weather!

 **Peter giggled:** _Simon._ **He sighed and hugged him:** I love you. Sorry my grandparents are assholes.

 **Simon:** Every family has them, prince. We can avoid them as much as possible.

**Peter:** Mine has a lot of them, I guess. Your family doesn’t seem to?

 **Simon:** She left.

 **Peter:** Oh. Your mom? I guess you’ve never really talked about her.

**Simon:** Yep. We can leave that story for later though and just enjoy the last bit of our big day together. Did it turn out how you wanted? Other than your grandparents’ “gifts.”

 **Peter:** Yes! It was wonderful. Oh, we should keep the cake topper. I don’t want them to throw that out.

 **Simon:** Yeah, we should! Never thought I’d see a cake topper like that. At my own wedding especially... Hey, prince, look, the fireflies are out. They look so pretty with the lanterns. The group of enzymes that makes that happen is luciferase. Not the lanterns. The fireflies. Fireflies were what really got me into nature science… when I was little. I was so into them, my dad even made this little paper lamp that projected fireflies onto the wall for me. I still get a little giddy when they’re out. They’re just amazing.

 **Peter:** Almost as amazing as you are.

 **Simon blushed:** I could say the same about you. You pretty much have fireflies for eyes.

**Peter:** Aww! You’re so sweet. Well, are you ready to catch our ride?

 **Simon:** Yeah. Let’s go. I’ll go anywhere with you. Even to your grandparent’s house.

 


End file.
